Kendall The Oddcarry
by bebo9147
Summary: Kendall and James had started a dating a few months ago, and thought it was about time they took their relationship to the next level. Totally forgetting to use any protection, Kendall accidently falls pregnant. Story written for the 'Challenge Mpreg of Kendall' challenge!
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Hello and welcome to my story! This is my entry for the 'Challenge Mpreg of Kendall' challenge I decided to do xD . A quick note: I made up the whole 'Oddcarry' thing... I got the name for this from men being pregnant odd ((yet beautiful)) and carry cause he's carrying a fucking baby... Hope you enjoy! ~**_

"_What do you mean?" Kendall said as his mouth seemed it would almost drop to the floor. _

"_It's pretty simple... You're pregnant..." Dr. Hollywood said softly. _

"_Only woman get pregnant... I'm no woman..." Kendall said seriously. _

"_It's a very rare and unique disease. It's called 'Oddcarry'... When two men have sex, the man with the disease can fall pregnant. It has the same possibility as a woman. Obviously you can't give birth to it, meaning you'll need a C-Section..." Dr. Hollywood said as he turned to look at a note pad. _

"_How do I tell James?" Kendall whispered to himself. _

All Kendall and James wanted to do was take their relationship to that next level. They loved each other so much that they needed to express that passion. The only problem was that they weren't safe at all, causing a major problem to the two pop stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall fell onto the bright orange couch of apartment 2-J. He looked around him and saw nobody else in sight. This brought a smile to his lips.

"James?" He called out. James' head popped out of the swirly slide. He looked at the blonde who sat innocently on the couch. Kendall turned his head to look at the brunette.

"Are they gone?" James asked.

"I'm pretty sure mum took Carlos, Logan and Katie shopping... We get 45 minutes alone..." Kendall said softly.

"Great!" James said as he slid out of the slide and sat next to the blonde. He pulled Kendall closer to him, cuddling him tightly. "When are we gonna tell everyone?" James asked softly.

"When the time comes... We told Kelly and she said to keep it a secret.. If the fans knew they'd go crazy... Some would be even more in love with us where as other's would think that we are absolutely disgusting and hate us forever..." Kendall answered as he wrapped his arms around James' waist. He hid his head in James' chest.

They had both been dating since they were first came to Hollywood. They kept it a secret then told Kelly a few weeks ago. It hurt them both that they had to run around in complete secrecy. They couldn't even sleep in the same bed because they had separate rooms. James talked to Carlos about switching rooms with Logan, but Carlos blushed and said no. It hurt them both so much that they couldn't express their love the way they wanted to. They only snuck around at night to see each other, have a little kiss then go to bed.

After a while, the door knob of the apartment moved. Someone was unlocking it. Kendall pecked James' lips, fighting the need to kiss him as he scooted over to the cushion next to him. The door opened, revealing the apartments other residents.

"Hey boys... Where were you?" Jennifer asked.

"We were just chilling here..."Kendall said as his mother kissed the top of his head.

"Cool... I got you boys some cookies too..." Jennifer said with a smile. She walked into the kitchen and unpacked some bags. James and Kendall walked to the bench and looked into the bags. Kendall put his arms over James' shoulders trying to make it look like a friendly gesture.

Jennifer turned around and raised an eye brow. Kendall was way too close to James for it to look friendly. With a worried glance, she passed them two individual bags of cookies.

"I'm not making or buying more for a while... Gustavo told me to start feeding you guys healthier food..." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Thanks mum..." Kendall said as he and James walked away. Thinking Jennifer was busy and not watching them, James rested his head on Kendall's arm. When they reached the door, James took a step to the side, giving Kendall a loving smile. Kendall returned the smile then walked out, shutting the door behind them.

"Should I ask?" Jennifer said softly.

"Ask what? If they're dating or gay?" Katie asked. Jennifer looked to her side and smiled.

"I didn't see you there..." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Bet you didn't see them either..." Katie said pointing to the couch. Logan and Carlos were sitting down eating their cookies.

"Anyway... How do I ask them?" Jennifer said mainly to herself.

"Don't ask... They'll probably get pissed. They told us they were gay when we were younger... We told them we were too..." Logan said coolly. Carlos blushed.

"Dude! We weren't supposed to tell!" Carlos yelled.

"So? It's only Katie and mama Knight..." Logan stated.

"I know... Why don't we tell them we're going out for an hour, but come back half an hour earlier. They could be cuddling or something. We won't lock the door and we'll have Carlos and Logan run in 'fighting' then we'll catch em!" Katie said proudly.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

"An hour? I can't believe they're going somewhere without us!" James complained as he tightened his towel around his waist and fell onto the couch next to Kendall.

"They would have told you themselves if you weren't showering..." Kendall said softly.

"I'm gonna get dressed, okay?" James said as he leaned down and kissed Kendall softly. Kendall kissed back softly, then pouted when James pulled away and walked to his room.

Kendall opened his bag of cookies then waited for his boyfriend to come back. James wrapped his arms around Kendall from behind. He leaned over and kissed Kendall passionately. After a long, passionate kiss, James jumped over the couch landing next to Kendall.

"Cookies?" Kendall said holding up the bag of choc chip cookies. He was feeling slightly dazed from feeling James' lips work magic.

"yep!" The beautiful boy said with a smile. Kendall pulled a cookie out, holding it with his teeth and lips. He looked down at the cookie then back at James. Signalling James had to take it from his mouth. James smirked and leaned closer to Kendall, taking half the cookie into his mouth. Their lips almost touched, which is why Kendall pushed his lips forward a bit taking in more of the cookie.

Kendall's lips brushed against James', making goose bumped spread across his arms and chest. Kendall softly giggled as he leaned back chewing on the cookie. James looked at Kendall as he chewed on his cookie with a dazed expression.

James moved to sit on Kendall's lap, straddling his waist. "There's something on the corner of your lips..."

"where?" Kendall asked as he moved his thumb to the left corner of his lips feeling nothing.

"here..." James said as he moved his thumb to the other corner and stroked it softly. He leaned down and licked the cookie crumbs off the blonde's lips. When the crumbs were gone, he moved his lips to Kendalls, kissing him sweetly.

James licked along Kendall's bottom lip and Kendall widened his mouth. James slowly flicked his tongue inside Kendall's mouth then started exploring Kendall's mouth. After a short fight with their tongues, James pulled away then hugged Kendall.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too..." Kendall whispered.

"Good... Because I think it's about time we..." James let himself trail off and started to grind himself on Kendall. Kendall hid his head in James neck and moaned softly as James' hips helped him move and grind on him. Kendall whimpered quietly as James grinded harder.

"We can't... We only have an hour..." Kendall sighed as he thrusted his hips upwards. James was right... It was more than about time they tried having sex. They hadn't done it before and they loved each other too much for words. But the more James grinded, the more both boys felt themselves getting harder. James stopped.

"You're right... I don't want to start something we can't finish..." He said softly with a blush.

"Sorry... I do love you..." Kendall whispered. James looked at him then hugged him tightly. After a long hug, James connected their lips. They kissed passionately until the door flew open. Both of them froze in their position, breathing from their noses.

"Give it back already!" Carlos yelled.

"Nuh-uh!" Logan teased. Jennifer and Katie ran in a few seconds later.

"Stop it boys! Logan just-"Everyone put their act aside when they saw the two boys on the couch. James quickly sat up straight when he found he could move. Both boys blushed deeply and felt their stomach drop through their bodies.

James would have stood up if he didn't feel both of their erections underneath them.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on here?" Jennifer asked. Carlos, Logan and Katie just stood there and stared at the two boys.

"We were talking..." Kendall whispered.

"Doesn't look like you were talking..." Katie said with a chuckle.

James tried moving a little bit but knew that they would both be very embarrassed if he moved and exposed what laid in silence under his lap.

"Anyway, we're going back to the park…" Logan stated as he monkey grabbed Carlos' wrist and pulled them both out the door.

"Why aren't you guy's moving?" Katie asked as she casually sat on the couch. As perspiration started to paint their faces, their breathing started to get heavier. The feeling of their errections being pressed together was soon becoming more then overwhelming.

"We- uh… Mum, can you go to the store and buy me s-some me-medecine?" Kendall stuttered.

"What for hun?" Jennifer asked softly.

"A-a c-cold…" Kendall answered as he closed his eyes and bit his lip, hoping to hold back his moan.

"Okay… Katie, do you want to come with me?" Jennifer asked as she grabbed her bag and walked to the door. Katie shrugged and stood up, not really caring if she stayed or left. Jennifer knew Kendall didn't have a cold, or the fact he was getting one. She knew that something needed to be sorted out between James and him.

As soon as the door closed, James was up and ran to it, locking it then jamming a chair underneath. He looked at Kendall with a mix of pain and lust filling his eyes.

"Get your scrawny ass into your room…" He growled. Kendall moaned softly at the sound then ran to his room, with an aroused James following close behind. As soon as the door to the room was closed, James had Kendall tightly in his arms, smashing their lips together.

Kendall moaned as James' tongue penetrated his mouth. James slipped his hand up Kendall's shirt, feeling most of the muscles on the younger boy's body. Kendall moaned softly then moved to softly nip at James' neck he kissed along James jawline. James softly moaned then guided them both to the lonely bed.

James pushed Kendall down onto the bed, straddling his waist. James held Kendall's hands above his head, holding tightly onto his wrists. James kissed and softly nipped on Kendall's jawline, then started to rub his lower body against the blonde's.

James softly bit down on Kendall's neck, making the blonde slightly shudder with a moan. Kendall thrusted his hips upwards, making James softly growl.

"Can I?" James asked as he let his hands slip down to Kendall's pants. As beads of sweat began to paint his forehead, Kendall found himself biting his lip and rapidly nodding his head.

"J-just do it already!" Kendall yelled. James was quick with removing all of Kendall's clothes. Not wanting to waste much time, James soon removed all of his clothes.

Kendall no laid on his back with his legs propped up on either side of James' head. James held onto the boys legs, making them not slip from his shoulders. As his throbbing erection became so hard to the point where he thought he'd explode at any minute, James rammed into Kendall. Kendall gasped as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

"J-James!" Kendall screamed as James thrusted in and out of his tight entrance. Kendall felt as James ripped through him, not wasting any time with sending pleasure through both of them.

"Shhhh…. It'll get better…" James soothed as Kendall started crying with soft moans. James leaned down, pushing further into Kendall and hugged him tightly. He licked up the side of Kendall's neck, then softly bit on Kendall's ear lobe.

James thrusted himself harder into Kendall, making Kendall arch off the bed. As Kendall arched off the bed, James found himself straightening his back with a slight slouch. James rammed into Kendall's prostate, making Kendall scream with pleasure. As they moaned in sync, then continued to thrust into each other.

Feeling as if Kendall was neglected, James snaked his hand over Kendall's member, and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Soon enough, James felt the pit of his stomach drop and millions of butterflies flutter in his stomach. As a pleasurable shock went through his body, James found himself riding out his orgasm into Kendall. Kendall moaned loudly as he came into James' hand.

Once they found themselves finally soft, James collapsed onto the bed then pulled Kendall over him. He hugged onto Kendall then kissed him passionately.

"I love you…" James panted.

"I love you too…" Kendall whispered as he closed your eyes.

"Do you think you guys could go love each other somewhere else?" Logan's voice called through the door.

"Fuck off…" James and Kendall growled as they hugged into each other, never wanting to let go of the moment they shared right now.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦


End file.
